Hong Kong Encounters
by LycoX
Summary: In which Oliver meets several different people in Hong Kong instead of Mei Gulong.


**Hong Kong Encounters**

 **Disclaimer: This one came to me after watching season 3 flashbacks and going up a hill. And as I have stated before, do NOT use the review system to speculate.**

* * *

 **Moira and Thea**

As Oliver and little Akio made their way through the crowd to get as much distance as possible from whoever was trying to kill them, Oliver did what he could to keep the young boy from being too scared. Even learning how to say everything would be okay in Mandarin in an effort to try and reassure him. The fact Waller was pulling this garbage was highly unfair and he wanted nothing more then to have a good long talk with her. Show her a little of that education in torture she'd so kindly gotten him and see how she liked it when it was used on her. "Remember, everything's gonna be hao ba, alright? We just gotta keep our heads down until we can find your parents." Oliver told Akio as he looked down at the frightened boy.

Causing him to run into someone thanks to his attention being on the young boy and hearing things falling to the ground. "Crap, I am so sorry." Said the castaway as he rushed down to help the person he'd ran into.

And then froze at the sight of the person it was. As it was none other then his mother! "Ol-Oliver!?"

 _Aww damnit._

"M-Mom!?" He replied before he could even stop himself and finding himself hugged by his mother while Akio watched on in confusion.

"Mom? What's goi-Ollie!?"

"Thea!?"

 _This is really NOT good!_

Standing up with his mom still clinging to him, Oliver found himself being hugged by his little sister. "I, I can't believe it! You're alive! I knew you weren't dead!" Cried the young teen as she hugged him for dear life.

"Oliver! Who are they!?" Wondered a frightened Akio and getting looks from the two Queen ladies.

Looks that were of confusion as to how this little boy knew Oliver. "My mom and sister, buddy."

"Really!?"

"Yep!"

"COOL!"

Oh how Oliver wished that truly was the case! "Oliver, who is this?" Wondered his mother curiously.

Curiousity that Thea herself shared as well. "His name's Akio but we need to get going, like right now."

"Ollie, what, what do you mean?"

Her brother grimaced as he looked around at the crowd, as if he were looking for something and it scared Thea some. "Its a long story but trust me when I say we need to keep moving while keeping our heads down."

His sense of urgency greatly worried the two Queen ladies as never had either of them heard him in such a way, but it got them to moving with Oliver and the little boy known as Akio.

 **Malcolm Merlyn**

"Oliver!?" Gasped out a stunned Malcolm Merlyn.

A feeling he wasn't all that accustomed to experiencing for that matter as he saw his best friend's son and a young boy in the Botanical Gardens in Hong Kong. "Muh-Mr. Merlyn!?"

This had been the last thing the castaway had been expecting when he got Akio to bring them here as they avoided Waller's people. And before he knew what was happening, he found himself being hugged by the older man. Which wasn't exactly something the man did all that much where hugs were concerned. "You've no idea how happy I am to see you, Oliver. Is your father with you?" Asked Malcolm as he pulled back to observe his godson moments later.

Noting that clearly the young man had changed since leaving Starling and being lost in the ocean. "No. He, he died on the Gambit."

Malcolm made a show of sucking in his breath as he faked looking disheartened to hear the news. Though part of him was truly saddened his best friend really is dead because of him. But it had to be done if the Undertaking was to happen. He also was able to notice how Oliver was checking out his surroundings, almost as if he was worried about something. "Oliver? What's wrong?"

"We, we're being hunted, Mr. Merlyn." Oliver declared grimly and seeing no need to try and hide it.

"You and this young man with you are being hunted? Why and by whom?" Demanded to know Malcolm and he'd give whoever was doing the hunting no quarter.

But little Akio spoke up in a fearful manner before Oliver could. "Oliver! Can we trust him!?"

His fear filled question had both men looking down at him and Oliver would place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it reassuringly with a smile. "Of course we can, buddy! He's a friend of my family and practically an uncle to me and my little sister."

"Really!?"

"Yep! I told you that everything would be hao ba, didn't I?"

"But how do you know he can help us?"

"Well young man, I like to think I am a very capable person. So why don't we make our leave and you can tell me all about how you know my godson here?" Asked the dark haired man with a smile while Oliver looked relieved.

And with that, the trio made their leave and Oliver would explain to Malcolm what was going on.

 **Nyssa and Sara**

As he and the Yamashiros hid themselves in order to avoid being hit by a sniper that Maseo was certain Amanda Waller was behind, Oliver quickly came up with a plan involving a nearby truck. But then the sniper fire suddenly stopped and the four person group would be surprised to see a dark haired woman with a bow being responsible. "Hey lady! Watch out!" Yelled Akio in fear and he, along with his parents and Oliver would be amazed when she suddenly spun around and put her would be attacker down in seconds.

"Thank you, young man, though my life was never in any danger." Announced the dark haired beauty in a kind of haughty way.

Chuckling could be heard, followed by a voice that made Oliver's blood freeze as its owner made her appearance. "I gotta love that haughtyness of yours, Nys."

"I have no idea what you speak of, Ta-er as-Asfer." Nyssa replied coolly with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, righ-OLIVER!?"

"You're alive!?" Both asked at the same time as Oliver cautiously got up and came towards the woman he'd thought dead a second time.

Nyssa watched the two with a suspicious eye as they hugged while the Yamashiros hesitantly came closer to them. "Oliver, we need to either get on the boat or get somewhere that will be safer." Urged Maseo as he looked about the area.

"What do you mean?" Nyssa asked of the father with narrowed eyes as Ta-er and the scruffy man she seemed to know pulled apart.

"We are being hunted by the men of a woman who most likely sees us a loose end."

"Waller." Snarled Oliver angrily and the dark haired woman's eyes flashed in recognition of that name.

Stepping up closer to the group as she looked about the area, she spoke. "While Amanda Waller is not necessarily one for actions, your lives are none the less at risk and Ta-er and I shall see to it that you all live."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at the woman and then at Sara. Who was observing her surroundings with a cautious eye of her own. "'Ta-er'?"

"Its… I, I can't explain it, okay, Ollie? Just, just leave it be. And when you get home, please don't tell my family I'm alive." Pleaded the Blonde and were this any other time, he would have argued about it.

But now wasn't a good time and he nodded with his jaw set as Nyssa observed the whole thing with a critical eye. Wondering if perhaps she should speak with Ta-er about the whole thing. "Come, let's get into the freighter and be off. Ta-er as-asfer and I shall ensure there is no opposition within." Declared Nyssa.

"You know how to operate a freighter?" Questioned Tatsu curiously.

Nyssa merely nodded in response as she and Sara made their way to the freighter that Oliver and the Yamashiros in another life wouldn't have been able to get on. "I hate boats." Grumbled a certain Queen as he and the others headed towards their way that would get them away from Hong Kong.

"Don't be such a grumpy bum!"

Snickering from Sara could be heard as a glare came Akio's way but he just smiled at Oliver.

 **Dinah Lance**

"Ol-Oliver!?" Dinah Lance asked in shock and perhaps some hope.

As if he's here in this very market, surely her Sara is too! "Mrs. Lance!? What, what are you doing here?"

Not used to a serious Oliver Queen shook the mother as the little boy with him just looked around in a nervous fashion. "I… I came here in the hopes I might be able to find Sara. Is she with you!?"

Oh how she hoped her little girl was! But the man who had both her little girls' hearts just grimaced. "No, I'm, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lance. And I hate to do this, but we need to get out of here. Now."

"What do you mean by that!?" Demanded to know the woman as he grabbed her hand and the hand of the little boy and began to walk at a fast pace.

Even occasionally looking around for something or someone as they moved quickly. "Akio, don't let go of my hand, alright buddy? We're gonna find your parents and get out of here."

Dinah desperately tried to get answers from Oliver but found it more difficult then she would have liked as they navigated the busy crowds until they eventually ran into the little boy's parents.

 **Amanda Waller**

As he and Akio hauled ass from the Botanical Gardens to prevent Waller's thugs from getting them, the two would find themselves stopping as Amanda Waller herself appeared in front of them! Only, she was looking rather rough in their eyes. "Waller!" Growled Oliver dangerously as he put Akio behind him so he'd be safe as possible.

"Mr. Queen..."

"Give me one good reason I don't snap your neck here and now?"

"Other then that I am badly hurt and not behind the men chasing you?" She asked in return while wincing in pain from her gunshot wound.

It'd been damned fortunate she'd been able to escape when she did as well. As who knows what her fate would be at the moment if she hadn't. She watched as Queen's eyes narrowed at her. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Because, while I am willing to do just about anything to ensure a mission's success, I personally have no desire to injure myself to ensure it."

Waller reasoned that one could call it vanity where her flawless skin was concernced. She could quickly tell that he seemed unconvinced and she reasoned she couldn't blame him. Not after having been in her employ. "We are too out in the open, Mr. Queen. And the less chances General Shrieve has to find us, the better." Declared the dark skinned woman with another wince as his eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that!?"

"What I mean, Mr. Queen, is that the good General has gone rogue."

And that was something she had strong issues over for that matter as he'd been pulling the wool over many an eye. Including her own and Waller wasn't happy she hadn't realized it sooner. Oliver scoffed in disbelief but he didn't have time to focus on her words as several black suited men arrived. Forcing him to put them down as quick as possible and even shooting them in the knees to ensure they wouldn't be able to get back up. "If you try anything, I'll do worse to you then I did them." Threatened the man and Waller nodded coolly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Mr. Queen."

Nodding shortly, he grabbed a frightened Akio's hand and the trio hauled ass. Or as much as they could given Waller's injury anyway.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I could have kept going but I thought this was as good a place as any to stop. I hope folks enjoyed and I do realize the potential there is for each of these encounters to get a fic of their own. Though I'll leave that up to you guys to decide what gets chosen. R and R!**


End file.
